


Perfecto para mí.

by Di_Lover



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Lover/pseuds/Di_Lover
Summary: Johnny entiende que el mundo que le enseñaron, es totalmente diferente al mundo real, el día que el examen de jerarquía llega. No es capaz de proteger lo que ama y aún así, si lo quiere, podrían ser el destino del otro.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, aquí yo otra vez, con un nuevo LawRusso. Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer💕

**“TODO LO QUE ME HABÍAN**   
**ENSEÑADO. ME LO**   
**HABÍAN ENSEÑADO MAL”.**

He aquí la historia de un chico que creció imaginado que obtendría siempre el escalón número uno. Desde que era un bebé, su madre vio en él la chispa de un líder y cuando los años pasaron quienes lo conocían vieron en él, el domino.

Fue educado como todo posible alfa lo era, de forma caprichosa, quizás, asegurando que estaría por encima de todos, que el resto se acoplaría a sus órdenes y que, aquello que podría ser demasiado egoísta, era en realidad _lo correcto._

Así creció, en un mundo que no quería deshacerse de lo que estaba enseñando, poniendo por encima de todo a los alfas. Menospreciando el valor propio de los omegas, obligándolos a ser el adorno de una buena pareja, que los reclamará y por consiguiente los hiciera tener hijos para quedar a cargo de ellos en casa. Ese mismo mundo, que miró con desprecio la mano obrera de los betas, quienes no tenían que pasar el dolor de la indiferencia como los omegas, pero que no podían aspirar a nada más, porque su vida solo era trabajar y morir, sin tocar la pizca de la ambición.

Fue de está manera que Johnny Lawrence fue educado, creyendo que podría tomarlo todo cuando estuviera en la cima, hasta que aquel día del examen de jerarquía llegó.

Así comienza esta historia, la historia de un chico engreído que no fue lo que esperaba ser y término siendo alguien, enamorado de quién _él nunca podría proteger._


	2. Capítulo 1. Examen de jerarquía.

_( Debí haber sido sincero_   
_conmigo mismo, porque_   
_aunque decía que no me_   
_importaba, en fondo quería_   
_que algo nos destinará )._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crecen aprendiendo que ese día llegará. Usualmente cuando se menciona, todos tienen el rango de edad de once años, en ese momento, Daniel también se emociono con el resto de sus compañeros. Río sobre las posibilidades de quedar como alfa —porque de alguna manera, todos querían ser alfa— e incluso imagino como la vida podría darle aquello que tanto quería, con once años su aspiración era tener una bicicleta que en ese entonces su familia no podía pagar.  
Pero esa emoción que sintió allí, fue desvaneciendo con el transcurso del tiempo. Era probable que no todos dejarán en el olvido una parte que sucedería, pero Daniel, que tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, simplemente olvidó _esa parte importante de la vida._

Así de simple, olvido que a los diecisiete los llamarían en alguna fecha, para que el examen de sangre que los destinará para siempre. Pero en su defensa, antes de estar en California, tenía que estar concentrado en sus clases, aprovechando de jugar y demás cosas. Y luego, tuvo que estar preocupado de evitar a Johnny y sus bromas. Era algo serio. Su vida le hizo olvidar estas cosas.

Por eso mismo, esa mañana se sentía nervioso, es decir, beta era la opción que de alguna manera deseaba más que nada, era simple y sencillo. Y no tenía que estudiar todo para entender su cuerpo. Porque sí, como estaba distraído, olvido tomar sus propias clases de género secundario. Su madre le dio un suave beso, con la conversación de que siempre, siempre lo amaría. No le gustaba como sonaba el tono de su madre, como si el resultado de aquel examen, pudiera hacer que él mismo no esté de acuerdo con quién sería luego.

Acomodo sus libros en el casillero, siguiendo la monotonía de la mañana, solo que esta vez, los pasillos posteriores dónde habían chicos y chicas de su edad, estaban llenos de susurros entusiasmados, alegando entre ellos sobre posibles oportunidades. Daniel quiso ignorarlo, solo que su mente sin querer repetía una y otra vez; _mierda mierda mierda._ Estaba bien olvidarse de un examen de matemáticas, estaba mal olvidarse del tonto examen que definiría toda su existencia y transformaría su esencia.

El toquecito en su hombro lo hizo saltar hacia adelante. Con una chispa de entusiasmado estaba Ali. Ella lo iba a matar, porque le había prometido ponerse al idea con las informaciones de cada jerarquía.

—Oh no. —dijo ella, notando en un instante lo que los ojos de Daniel, no podían ocultar. — ¡No leíste nada de lo que te dije! —chilló indignada.

—Vamos, no es la gran cosa. —trató de sonreír, ignorando el crujido de su estómago, mientras acomodaba su mochila.

—¿No es la gran cosa? Definirá todo lo que seremos ahora. —suspiró, moviendo la cabeza. — Como sea, sabes que estaré aquí para ti. —comentó. — Luego de esta clase tendremos que ir.

Mientras iban caminando, Daniel intento no pensar en todo lo que Ali le había dicho antes de este día. Ella parecía tener la convicción de lo que sería, su alma gritaba beta, y ella estaba ansiosa por serlo. De alguna manera, aún si no se lo permitía, ella sería tan ambiciosa en su carrera después de la escuela, que todos creerían que estaba siendo una alfa. Daniel antes de que Ali le comentará lo que diría su jerarquía, solía creer que ella sería una alfa. Tenía rasgos tan propios de una, como su fuerza innata para el deporte, su propia valentía y su indudable temperamento que estallaba.

Y aún creyendo saber que podría llegar a ser cada uno de sus compañeros, Daniel se encontró perdido cuando se preguntaba que iba a ser. Es decir, solía pensar que no tenía las cualidades de ninguna categoría. Demasiado perezoso para ser beta, menos que sutil para ser omega y sin gracia para ser alfa. Sin embargo, con su ojo que solo analizaba el exterior, y demasiado crítico consigo mismo, al final no llegaba a ningún lado.  
Estaba esperando el sonido de la campana para poder salir, pero este jamás llegó, cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta la enfermería, dónde el equipo médico del hospital central, estaba haciendo los análisis.

—Así que aquí estamos. —comentó Susan, bostezando. Cruzada de brazos, para en la fila, adelante de Daniel.

—Creo que entre más rápido, es mucho mejor. —sonrió Ali. Detrás de Daniel, a espaldas de ella, estaba su otra amiga; Bárbara.

Daniel asintió. Tratando de ignorar otra vez a su estómago rugir de nervios. La fila poco a poco fue avanzando, dejando ver por otra puerta, como estudiantes salían afirmando unas hojas en sus manos, las emociones fueron diversas y en su aura había algo totalmente nuevo. _Como si de pronto hubiesen cambiado._

Desde una fila opuesta, un grupo de chicos reían y soltaban comentarios sarcásticos. Los ojos azules de Johnny, viajaron con seguridad por la fila continúa, sonriendo, cuando encontró la mirada distraída de LaRusso en su dirección. El chico moreno lo miró frunciendo el ceño, buscando algo más que mirar mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo. A su costado, Dutch murmuraba que Johnny acabaría siendo alfa, el resto de los chicos claramente no negó aquello. _Lo lleva en su sangre,_ por eso Johnny sonrió con más orgullo.

Cuando llegó su turno, se sentó en una de las camillas, arremangado su camisa en el brazo derecho, mientras la enfermerá inyectaba una aguja para sacar una muestra de sangre. Johnny volteó a mirar a la camilla de al lado, mirando con ojos desafiantes al pequeño cuerpo que estaba imitando su acción. Sentado, con una clara expresión de no tener idea de nada, estaba LaRusso. Luciendo tan tonto como Johnny sabía que siempre lucía.

—Seguro que acabo siendo mejor que tú, LaRusso. —comentó Johnny, sin poder evitarlo.

Daniel levantó sus ojos, reaccionando recién a su presencia, aquello era extraño, se sintió extraño para Johnny. La forma en que Daniel simplemente no estaba interesado en su alrededor como para prestarle atención a él.

—Lo que quieras, Johnny. Pero no te quejes si soy más genial. —contratacó, elevando su mentón. Siempre desafiante, a pesar de todo.

La enfermera hizo un tosió un poco, incómoda por lo que le parecía una tonta pelea de niños. Ambos se callaron. Fue casi en cámara la lenta la sensación, en que el resultado de Daniel salió de la pequeña máquina de análisis, como fue tapado con un sobre, para incrementar su ansiedad. A este punto, Daniel había llegado a la conclusión de que ya nada importaba. Podría lo que fuera, y lo aceptaría. Después de todo, no tenía idea de nada de las tres categorías, mucho más allá de lo que había escuchado.  
Caminó como robot hacia la parte de la salida, siendo rodeado al instante por Ali y las demás chicas. Era curioso, como a pesar de que muchas veces Susan parecía ser arisca con él, ahora parecía interesada por lo que tuviera que ver con su vida.

Ali leyó su propio resultado, acertado en lo que ella misma había señalado que sería. Bárbara fue la segunda, una beta y de esta forma Susan abrió el suyo; una alfa. Las conclusiones de Daniel no estaban tan alejadas. Entonces, las miradas de ellas se posaron en él y su sobre, aquel que sostenía en sus manos.

—Ya que. —susurró, sacando el papel, leyó atentamente todo. — Es, dice omega. —dijo en voz alta, mirando a Ali.

Fue como si Bárbara hablará con Ali con una simple mirada, ambas chicas rubias sonrieron en su dirección.

—Mira esto, Daniel. —habló Ali, sonriendo. — Somos una manada completa. —añadió, para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Se sintió extraño porque no solo ella lo abrazo y un calor que no sabía que estaba allí, comenzó a subir por su pecho. Se sintió bien, y sonrío también.  
Algunas miradas se posaron en el grupo, susurrando lo que habían escuchado. El chico nuevo que no encajaba para nada entre californianos era omega.

A unos metros, los chico Cobra Kai parecían emocionado, comentando sus propios resultados, demasiado contentos incluso para su propio bien. Johnny tenía sus ojos fijos, incluso a una distancia absurda, en Daniel. Su corazón que no solía martillar tan fuerte lejos del dojo, parecía listo para salir de su pecho. Tragó, saliva, rasgando el sobre para leer sus propios resultados, mientras las palabras _Daniel es omega_ seguían gritando en su mente, sus ojos leyeron rápido, lamiendo su labio. Pero entonces de pronto su cuerpo se congelo, y la expresión de felicidad jamás llegó.

Frunció el ceño, leyendo una y otra vez el resultado.

_Beta._

Johnny quiso encontrar algún error en el papel, quizás ese no era suyo, pero su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento le indicaban que si era el suyo, miró de reojo en la dirección de Daniel, mientras esté se alejaba. Las cosas estaban mal, así no debían.

—¿Johnny? —preguntó la voz de Bobby.

Pero él la ignoro, abriendo paso entre medio de los estudiantes caminó con los puños a su costado, hacia el médico a cargo de aquello. Eso tenía que ser un error. Él no podía ser un beta, porque un beta no podía marcar a un omega. No podía protegerlo, no podía darle el mundo.

_—Te pareces al tonto niño que busca tirar de las coletas a la niña que le gusta. Deja de hacerlo, quizás no te lleve a ninguna parte._

Abrió con furia la puerta de la oficina, entonces sus ojos desesperados se posaron en aquel hombre. Y el hombre lo miró como si no fuera el primero en pararse, pidiendo explicaciones sobre algo que no podía cambiar.  
Johnny se sintió atrapado, cuando la quinta prueba volvió a llegar a sus manos, podrían seguir el resto del día, haciendo el mismo análisis y el resultado sería igual, aunque no lo quisiera así.  
Era tan injusto, lo habían educado para ser alfa, incluso si Sid lo odiaba le había hecho creer que sería un alfa, su madre lo pensaba igual e incluso Kreese le había dicho la primera vez que lo vio, que vio en el un alfa fuerte en el futuro. _Todo era mentira._ Y ahora no sabía qué rayos hacer, porque paso cada pizca de su ser, mirando al resto por encima de su hombro.

Y pasó gran parte del año, molestando a LaRusso, pensando que todo tenía que ver con Ali y luego, creyendo tontamente que si Daniel era omega, no tendría mayor remedio que aceptarlo. _Ahora no era nada._ Y las acciones que creyó no importaban, importaron.

Ali siempre tuvo las cosas claras. Pero él se dejó llevar por los deseos de lo que podría tener, incluso si pisoteo a muchos en el camino. Incluso si trato de reafirmar que LaRusso se podía ir al demonio y trato de hacerle la vida imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por las dudas, este fic esta tambien siendo publicado en wattpad bajo el user de DISH_LOVER. Gracias por leer <3


	3. Capítulo 2. El orgullo quebrado.

Johnny estaba parado afuera de su casa. Aunque, sabía más bien que era la casa de su padrastro y nunca suya como tal. Ni siquiera sentí que pertenecía ahí.   
Se mordió el labio, sintiendo una rabia hacia él mismo. Incluso si aquel hombre había sido una total basura, había creído en él como un igual, como un potencial alfa en su territorio y cuando ese día llegará, no podría tratarlo como una mierda. Sin embargo, ese día nunca llegaría. Johnny no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar eso, no cuando se negó a hablar con sus amigos y cuando el mundo entero le grito que había nacido para estar en la cima.

Cada cosa que hizo, que planeo hacer o que pensó, lo hizo creyendo que era el escalón más alto. Que ese sería su lugar. Ahora era aquello de lo que solía burlarse Sid y being un simple beta, no podía darle todos los lujos que su madre realmente merecía.   
Llenó de aire sus pulmones, abriendo la puerta, oyó a su madre cantar, eso significaba que Sid no estaba por ninguna parte. Entonces siguió adelante, confiando un poco más en su madre, ignorando el temblor en sus manos.

Las veces que se imagino está situación, la imagino siendo él una masa de confianza indomable con el pecho hinchado y una postura de puro orgullo. No alguien lleno de inseguridades. Caminó hacia la cocina, dónde sus pasos interrumpieron la canción de Laura, la mujer volteó con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios de un sutil rosa, mirando con ojos brillantes a su hijo. Pero Johnny sonrió de una manera incómoda.  
No necesito de mucho para saber que algo no andaba como se suponía que debía ir, desde la postura casi encorvada de Johnny, hasta la pequeña hoja arrugada en uno de sus puños.

De forma suave, Laura olfateó el aire, _nada,_ no olió nada. El aroma de su hijo seguía tan neutro como la mañana, tan común con el de cualquier beta.

—Johnny. —Susurró algo afligida.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, pensó que sería un alfa, a medida que crecía vio el potencial en él, de un líder. Durante la niñez, Johnny había sido un niño callado, pero siempre fue en busca de proteger al resto, cuando Cobra Kai llegó y la adolescencia entró en su puerta, aquel pequeño posible alfa se había convertido en una respuesta concreta y no difusa. Había llenado su cabecita de aquello, en la escuela lo hicieron y en el dojo también. Aquellas ideas quizás incomodaron a Laura, pero si esa vida significaba una buena vida para su hijo, entonces podría tolerarlo.

Ahora, con los resultados listos, Laura no pudo evitar pensar que pudo haberle llenado la cabeza a su hijo, de una idea mejor que la de las categorías dadas. Le pudo explicar que cada persona tenía el potencial de hacer algo maravilloso. _Siempre existía la clave de algo así._

—Supongo que está bien, digo. No es como si importará. —Comentó Johnny, tosiendo un poco.

Si le quitaba la importancia a algo, ese algo no le afectaría, en algún punto eso tenía bastante sentido para él mismo. Pero su madre lo rodeo con sus brazos y pensó, que podía darse el lujo de volver a ser débil. Solo por un momento, después de todo, Kreese no estaba para verlo ahora y castigarlo por ello.  
Johnny sintió las suaves caricias en su cabello, Se acurrucó en ese abraza, deseando desaparecer del mundo. Tenia tantos problemas con esto, caían en la miseria de ser exactamente la _cosa_ que menosprecio —de alguna forma había menospreciado a muchas personas— y de pronto Daniel LaRusso se alejaba mucho más de su radar.

Cuando la tarde llegó, Johnny se escondió en su habitación como un animalito temiendo de la cacería. No tenía ganas de aguantar un problema más ese día, alfa o no, aún tenía un temperamento que seguía haciéndolo peligroso y Sid sabía cómo hacer que eso funcionará. Y aún sin poder verlo, supo que su padrastro ya estaba enterado de la situación. Tenía sentido, si hubiese sido alfa, sus feromonas hubiesen estado dispersas por la casa, siendo joven, no tendría el suficiente conocimiento como para controlarlas recién presentado.

Escuchó su risa de burla a través de la puerta de su habitación.

 _Estúpido._ Pensó una voz en su cabeza, pero en alguna otra parte, también pensó que merecía aquel trato. Había sido egoísta, una persona terrible, quizás este era su karma por las cosas que había hecho. Su castigo era ser algo que no quería, viendo cómo la persona que deseo que lo aceptará, no pudiera ser parte de su vida.  
Se levantó de forma lenta, olvidando el desayuno encima de la mesa, viajando en modo automático hacia la escuela.  
Los chicos estaban allí, apoyados en sus motos, esperando por él. Le sorprendió aquello, el hecho de ser esperado por sus amigos, aún cuando evidentemente tenía toda la intención de llegar tarde.

Una sensación de angustia lo consumió cuando se bajó de moto, ellos eran alfas, como se suponía que debía ser. Espero algo comentario tosco, porque sabía cómo eran. _O pensaba que sabía cómo eran._

—Dime que al menos tú si hiciste la tarea de matemáticas. —Comentó Jimmy afligido en su dirección.

Johnny parpadeó.

—¿Había tarea? —Preguntó confundido.

Y antes de que el resto gimierá en frustración, Johnny notó que ellos no comentaron nada. Tal vez porque no había nada que comentar, seguía siendo Johnny Lawrence, el mismo niño que conocieron en Cobra Kai. Aquello había desatado el nudo en su estómago, quiso darle las gracias, pero como nunca fueron de palabras, terminó chocando suavemente su puño con los hombros de los chicos, mientras trataban de conseguir a alguien que les pudiera pasar la tarea de matemáticas. Seguramente con el nuevo género, todos han olvidado que la vida académica seguía su curso.

Johnny se sentó en silencio en la clase, sin soltar un comentario ácido a nadie, ni murmullos de burla hacia el profesor, presto atención y trato de relajarse lo mejor posible, aún cuando las miradas en sus ojos no querían moverse. Tragó saliva algo tenso, when la campana sonó, unas sonrisas ladinas fueron imposibles de ignorar.

—Así que Lawrence termino being un beta. ¿Eso duele no? Ser más mierda que antes.

Y Johnny estuvo apunto de dar media vuelta y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara, aquello era una verdad. Él ya lo había dicho, mierda aquí mierda allá. Pero cuando él era el afectado, las cosas parecían tener piezas concretas. _No era gracioso, en realidad no lo era._ Miró al profesor, mostrando una mirada de puro enojo al tipo que estaba al frente. Decidió ignorar la pelea, dando marcha atrás sosteniendo demasiado la libreta en su mano. El resto del alumno lo sabía, ya tenía el conocimiento exacto de esto, había sido nombrado el chico guapo de la escuela, el popular, el rudo. Su género secundario también había sido una noticia esperada por el resto y también fue el primer tema del día. Los ojos que lo miraban de arriba abajo se lo decían, cada que pasaba junto a alfas u omegas, las miradas eran iguales.

Johnny Lawrence no tiene olor, es un beta.

Se sentó de manera brusca en la mesa que estaba destinada a ser solo de él y sus amigos, agradeciendo el gesto de Bobby por comprarle algo que comer. Lo Necesito.

—Si te sirve de algo, sigues siendo el mejor Johnny. Después de todo eres el campeón. —Comentó Tommy, mirando de alguna dirección lejana.

Johnny sonrió, dándole un mordisco a su sandwich.

Ali estaba intentando detener a Daniel, una vez más, el chico parecía seriamente enojado. Ella no estaba entendiendo parte de su enojo, es decir, estás desayunando en un instante, al siguiente alguien pareció decir algo que molesto a Daniel y ahora estaba caminando con pasos acelerados a la oficina del director, por lo que los rostros de los demás parecían estar oliendo a un omega molesto.

—¡Daniel! ¡Daniel espera! —exclamó la chica, mirando hacia atrás, notando lo vacío que ya estaba el pasillo.

Daniel siguió caminando, tocando con fuerza la puerta donde estaba la máxima autoridad del lugar estudiantil. La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un hombre con canas en su cabello y una mirada confundida.

—Señor. —habló, obteniendo una postura recta. — Hay chicos burlándose de los betas en los pasillos, ¡Y no me parece justo que exista tal violencia y no se haga nada! Sé que algunos de ellos quizás no fueron buenas personas, pero nadie se merece ser molestado por algo que no puede cambiar. Es, es muy injusto y cruel.

El hombre parpadeó, mirando en dirección del chico bajo que parecía demasiado firme ante su mención. Sabía que pasarían cosas como aquellas, usualmente las familias más adineradas siempre marcaban las líneas de ser alfas, estos hijos e hijas crecían con la idea de pisotear al resto, como lo vieron en otras figuras, como le enseñaron lo que deberían hacerlo. Y ante sus ojos estaba una de las tantas formas de salirse de lo establecido, un omega con temperamento que no se molestaba en mostrar su punto, si con ello requería buscar algo justo.  
Miró otra vez al niño, notando haber visto un ojo morado hacia unas semanas atrás en su rostro.

—Lo tomaré muy en cuenta. Es, extraño señor LaRusso, que alguien después de tanto, venga a decir algo como eso.

—Sí, bueno. Johnny Lawrence no me parece un chico decente, pero ni siquiera el merece el desprecio de idiotas que se creen superiores.

Asintió. Antes de hablar un poco más y terminar cerrando la puerta, Ali miró a Daniel con ojos agrandados. Como si lo que acabará de suceder fuera de una cosa totalmente loca.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, es un idiota, pero tampoco merece que ellos digan tanta basura. Además, ey, que me lástima igualmente. _Equipo beta._ —Añadió apuntándose.

Daniel sonrío, negando. No habría pensando que esto podría suceder hasta que sucedió. Él mismo defendiendo una causa, pero bueno, él nunca supo cómo alejarse de los problemas que le parecían injustos. Eso significo verse frunciendo el ceño, cada vez que alguien soltaba una risita en modo burla en dirección de Johnny Lawrence, aquel rubio que le había dado una bienvenida horrible —si es que le preguntaban—, aquel que siempre miraba por debajo a todos. Susurraban cosas de él, sobre qué era y como eso era tan gracioso. Pero a él no le pareció nada gracioso, es decir, Bárbara y Ali eran parte de su grupo de amistad frecuente, cómo podía ser para él divertido que el resto se burlara sobre como uno nacía.

Ali evitó las burlas, porque de alguna forma también era una niña rica como Bárbara y ambas tienen un destino que el resto esperaba para ellas, aún cuando la misma Ali vio el suyo y lo aceptó hace mucho tiempo. Por esto Daniel no pudo evitar levantarse, e ir en busca de la tranquilidad para el resto, aquella misma que el pidió cuando el temor le hizo querer esconderse.

—Eres extraño, creo que siempre te lo dije, ¿No? —Susurró Susan, cuando los alcanzó en medio del pasillo. Daniel la miró un rato sin entender su punto.

—Sin embargo, aún tienes que ir por los libros que te dije. En la biblioteca hay una sección para que todos los estudiantes tengan acceso. —Comentó Ali.

Daniel gimió, negando. Había olvidado el horrible proceso de tener que leer libros acerca de su dinámica, tanto lío para algo que recién estaba entendiendo. Siguió caminando en la dirección donde estaba Bárbara, cuidando el montón de platos y comidas que dejaron tirados.

Iba concentrado, siguiendo la caminata de las chicas, ignorando la mirada algo nerviosa de Johnny.

 _Oh._ Ahora no sabía cómo comportarse, ¿Qué le podía ofrecer un beta a un omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo hay interacción 👀


End file.
